Regresando ¿a la normalidad?
by Dragnyk
Summary: Capitulo 3 UP! Hoy nos encontramos en un día especial, triste pero especial, Nuestra madre favorita recuerda con dolor, algunos momentos difíciles de su vida sin su hijo - Bienvenidos a mi Primer fic. (futuro Ash x alguien) Romance/ Drama/ Mystery.
1. 1 Allanamiento

Muy buenas a todos. Me presento, soy Dragnyk una chica con ansias de escribir pero que le cuesta expresar tantas ideas a la ves xDU  
Hoy quiero traer para ustedes mi primer fanfic. Jamás eh escrito uno. Asi que tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Desarrollar todo a su tiemo. Que no parezca que llevo prisa ni nada de esas cosas. Por lo general a mi no me gusta una historia así por eso obviamente no les voy a traer algo que ni a mi me agrade. Estoy abierta a críticas ;)

Primero quiero hacer referencia mas o menos a las edades de los personajes. La historia principal se centrara 10 años después de que Ash haya pasado la región Kalos. Asumiendo que tendrán las siguientes edades:

Ash 26 años. Serena 24 años. Bonnie 16 años. Misty 28 años. May 24 años. Dawn 24 años. Iris 25 años. Lyra 24 años. Cynthia 35 años. Diantha 37 años. Anabel 26 años. Alexa 34, Max 18 años. Brock 30 años. Gary 28 años. Tracey 29 años. Clemont 26 años. Cilan 29 años.  
Delia y El Profesor Oak: Infinito (? ok ya

Si me faltó alguien o quieren agregar a algún personaje. Pueden decirme y puedo ver como lo/la meto en la historia ;3  
Habrá romance un Ash x (alguien) aun veo quien.  
Sin más que agregar (creo eoe ) les dejo con el primer capítulo. Ojalá les agrade!

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece :'c *se va llorando por ahi***

**Capítulo 1: Allanamiento.**

En lo profundo de un bosque perdido de Kanto, se encontraba lo que podría ser una inmensa estructura metálica abandonada, camuflada por los inmensos arboles a su alrededor y la hierba que crecía apegada a ella. Abandonada, si no fuera porque aún tenía personas viviendo en ella... más de las que se podrían imaginar.  
En uno de sus costados se podía distinguir una R en un tono rojizo, algo desgastado por el evidente estado de deterioro que presentaba ese edificio. Pero a diferencia de afuera. Por dentro todo parecía estar casi nuevo. Poseía una estructura fuerte y duradera. Perfecta para los trabajos que se realizarían adentro. Precisa para evitar que quien quiera entrar o huir de ahí demorara el tiempo suficiente para detenerlo.

-¿Esta seguro profesor Reewed? -  
-Si- Decía un hombre de unos 40 años, pelo castaño claro y desordenado, ligeramente largo, ojos azules, tés blanca, usaba una bata blanca de laboratorio. Al igual que todos los que se encontraban allí reunidos.  
-Si no lo hacemos los pocos recursos que nos quedan se acabarán más pronto de lo que pensamos- Decía mientras presionaba unos botones. Acto seguido unas cápsulas no muy lejos de ellos se cerraban, para luego moverse y acomodarse en el lugar adecuado según su numeración.  
-E240, E267 y E268 ya han sido guardados y puesto en sueño inducido profesor Reewed- Decía otro hombre que se veía bastante mayor que los demás.

-Perfecto, bueno señores, a decir verdad, ya no sé qué aremos- esbozo una sonrisa triste y amarga.  
Los demás, Un grupo de 8 científicos de diversas edades entre 50 y 70 años, solo asistieron tristes con un apagado -aha- mientras bajaban sus cabezas.

El profesor Reewed borro esa sonrisa deprimente y levantó la vista simplemente para observar ese lugar, ese triste y maldito lugar, al que había sido confinado hace más de 10 años al igual que los demás científicos.  
El espacio estaba lleno de cableado. Tanto de corriente eléctrica, como también de transporte de líquidos, lleno de maquinaria extraña y por sobre todo, cápsulas, las paredes estaban llenas de cápsulas cada una marcada con un número. Unas al lado de otras y otras arriba de unas.  
Perfectamente ordenadas y por lo que se podía apreciar, todas estaban ocupadas.

Para los científicos ya era normal despertar y tener la misma panorámica de siempre, pero para alguien nuevo, seguramente creería que se encuentra en alguna película de ciencia ficción, o un mal sueño.  
Dentro de cada cápsula se podía distinguir perfectamente a una persona... todas modificadas de alguna u otra forma. Cuernos, garras, alas, colas, púas, espinas, más brazos, cambio de color en sus pieles, orejas, colmillos, lo que fuera, parecía estar allí, todos durmiendo, tan tranquilos, sin saber que lo más seguro es que jamás volverían a despertar.  
Sin embargo, había una cápsula diferente a las demás. En posición completamente vertical a diferencia de las demás, que tenían un ángulo más bien horizontal, esta era el triple de grande y el líquido que poseía dentro estaba completamente turbio, apenas se podía ver la silueta de su morador, quien a diferencia de los otros, se encontraba de pie, pero encadenado de brazos y piernas, aunque al igual que los demás, se encontraba en un profundo e infinito sueño.

El profesor Reewed detuvo su recorrido por el lugar justo enfrente de esta enorme cápsula y la miro detenidamente.  
-Qué tal si una de las ultimas cosas que hacemos es limp...-  
-NOOOOOO!- Dijo otro científico de rasgos marcados, se podía notar a metros el mal humor que eran tan característico de él y de su nombre, el profesor "Angrid" (de angry :v)  
-Ya basta con eso profesor Reewed! Ni aunque fuera la última esperanza para salir de aquí. Si no fuera por ese... monstruo, ¡el Profesor Sereus estaría vivo y no tendríamos que estar a merced de la muerte! Grito a todo pulmón.

-Ang! (Como todos salían llamar a Angrid) ya te eh dicho mil y una veces que él- apunto hacia a cápsula gigante. -no mato al profesor Sereus, ¡acéptalo! ¡Él se suicidó! Recuerda que se le hizo una autopsia, tomo veneno de Drapion- Dijo Reewed arto del tema.

-Yo no me creo esas patrañas. Seguro las inventaron para que siguiéramos trabajando en esa cosa. De todas maneras ¡es un peligro despertarlo! Lo más seguro es que al vernos indefensos ¡nos mate y luego huya!- volvió a gritar Angrid.

Luego solo hubo silencio.  
Un eterno silencio que por lo general duraba horas.

-mmh? Señores, ¿escucharon eso?- dijo otro de los científicos que prefería mantenerse al margen de discusiones.

-¿Qué cosa?-

¡CRUUCHH! Un ruido potente se hizo escuchar. Aunque parecía estar algo lejano.  
¡CRUUCHH! Cada vez se escuchaba más cercano.

Y... el pánico se apodero.

-Ahhh se está derrumbando el laboratorio!?-  
-Que está pasando?-  
-Vamos a morir!-

-Ya Cálmense! Dijo el mayor de todos. Un hombre completamente canoso. De frondosas cejas. -¡No es nada de eso! Están... están... ¡intentando entrar!

-Estas seguro Rupert?- Pregunto Reewed  
-Escucha- se limitó a decir el anciano apoyando su oído a una de las murallas.

Todos se acercaron a ella para hacer lo mismo. Era evidente ¡alguien estaba intentando entrar! Todos esbozaron una amplia sonrisa, abrazándose y sollozando. Solo para darse cuenta de una cosa.

-Compañeros están conscientes que si están intentando entrar a la fuerza lo más seguro es que vayamos a prisión... a menos que sea un grupo de casa recompensas y simplemente nos maten...-  
La duda se veía en los ojos de los científicos.

-Jajaja. Bueno tenemos como unos cuantos minutos hasta que logren entrar. Supongo que es tiempo suficiente para despedirnos y esas cosas, ¿no?- dijo entre risas el viejo Rupert.

Todos rieron por lo bajo. Ese Rupert seguía siendo tan alegre como siempre...

Los minutos pasaron y el ruido era cada vez más estrepitoso, incluso se podían escuchar voces del otro lado.

-¡Son oficiales! - exclamó Angrid quien no se había separado de la muralla. -Se escuchan voces, y estoy 150% seguro que escuche una oficial Jenny

-Bueno... en ese caso, no debemos resistirnos, ya saben, debemos ayudar en lo que más podamos, la van a necesitar...- Dijo Reewed. - después de todo, no hay motivo ni necesidad de evitar ser capturados, solo iremos a prisión… seguro que será mucho mejor que estar aquí encerrados.

**CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!**\- Un fuerte ruido metálico remese el laboratorio, junto con una polvareda que cubre todo el lugar, los científicos se cubren el rostro, cierran sus ojos y comienzan a toser producto de ella.

-¡NO SE MUEVAN, O DISPARO!- dijo un oficial asomándose por un pequeño agujero en las gruesas murallas reforzadas, pequeño pero justo y necesario para que una persona pudiera pasar ligeramente agachada.

Lentamente los oficiales comenzaron a entrar uno a uno apuntando a los científicos, quienes levantaban sus brazos a modo de rendirse y se arrodillaban, tratando así de calmar a los oficiales.  
20 serían los oficiales que entraron completamente armados, rodilleras, cascos y chalecos antibalas. Junto a ellos, quien los guiaba, una Oficial Jenny igualmente protegida y armada.  
La susodicha entro lo más rápido que el pequeño agujero le permitía y se posiciono al frente de los Científicos, quienes la miraban expectantes, apunto su arma hacia ellos esperando que el polvo siguiera disipándose, solo para agrandar sus ojos y bajar lentamente su arma.

\- Los encontramos…- dijo en voz casi imperceptible.  
\- ¿Disculpe oficial?- dijo otro de los uniformados mientras se acercaba a la oficial.  
-¡Son los 10 científicos desaparecidos!- Exclamo felíz. – esperen… 2, 4, 6, 8? Faltan 2, ¿dónde están?  
Todos los científicos se miraban entre si y terminaban mirando al profesor Reewed, después de todo, él era el "líder".  
Reewed se limitó a matar con la vista al resto de sus compañeros, y se dirigió a la oficial Jenny  
-Pueden levantarse- dijo la Oficial – profesor cuénteme, ¿qué paso?  
Reewed trago pesadamente saliva. –Ellos… ya no están con nosotros oficial, ambos… se suicidaron-

-¿¡Que, porque!? ¿Qué paso profesor? necesitamos saber cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí, el mundo entero desconocía su paradero!

-Ese día… hace 10 años… -Dijo Angrid recordándolo todo.- Todos fuimos invitados a un hotel 5 estrellas… se supone que… sería algo así como una conmemoración a los científicos más destacados, abría una cena, teníamos que llevar a nuestras familias… -Dijo esto último con una inmensa tristeza, mas no pudo seguir hablando.

-Era una trampa oficial, el Equipo Rocket nos engañó, solo habían llamado a aquellos científicos que poseíamos gran conocimiento de genética, ADN, y demás. Nos secuestraron, a nosotros y a todas nuestras familias, nos obligaron a trabajar, experimentar con todos ellos, nosotros no queríamos, pero ellos…- Dijo Rupert en evidente estado de shock, mientras lágrimas de amargura salían de sus ojos. – Tenían a nuestras familias enteras, si no hacíamos lo que decían, los matarían, no queríamos eso, así que… tuvimos que hacerlo.- dijo cayendo de rodillas al piso. Otros científicos se acercaron para ayudarlo a pararse y consolarlo.

-¿Tuvieron que hacerlo? ¡¿Hacer que?! – Pregunto expectante la Oficial Jenny.

-Experimentar con todos ellos- dijo Reewed mirando hacia la muralla llena de capsulas.  
La oficial dirigió su mirada a las mismas, se acercó y miro horrorizada, todas llenas de cuerpos de jóvenes completamente mutados, retrocedió lentamente, mientras sus manos se dirigían a su boca y su mirada se perdía mirando la inmensa cantidad de capsulas en el lugar.

-¿Están… todas llenas? Pregunto  
-Sí, son más de 400 capsulas oficial. Sabemos que debe haber cientos de familias buscándolos, de todas las regiones, todos tienen registro oficial, sus nombres verdaderos, afiches de cuando fueron ingresados al laboratorio, edad, sexo, región de procedencia.- Dijo Reewed muy serio. – nosotros queremos ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos, sabemos cómo entrar a las computadoras para ver la información de cada uno… en caso de que las familias no puedan reconocerlos… -

-Pero… ellos están…?-  
-Vivos oficial, bueno… la gran mayoría, hay 23 jóvenes muertos, pero están en capsulas especiales, separadas de estas, congelados.  
-Bueno… supongo… que podría ser peor, pero ¿y los científicos? – Seguía preguntando la oficial.  
-Bueno, El Equipo Rocket tenía que mantener nuestras esperanzas de reencontrar a nuestras familias. Y para ello todos los meses nos enviaban ropa de ellos. Lo que fuera. Un calcetín, un pantalón, etc. Eso fue lo que nos dijeron al llegar, sería el único contacto que el equipo Rocket nos permitiría con nuestras familias… y bueno, el profesor Thomson no se lo tomo nada bien, es más, ni siquiera creía en ellos, así que desde el primer día no movió un dedo, no pensaba trabajar para los maléficos planes del equipo rocket, y eso… le costó caro.  
Ellos le advirtieron por una semana que si no se ponía a trabajar, pagaría las consecuencias, y estas fueron peores de lo que habíamos pensado. Después de la primera semana de trabajos, llegaron con cajas, bastante pequeñas, nos la dieron a cada uno, y en efecto traían prendas de cada uno de nuestros familiares, pero… la caja de Thomson… era grande… y estaba… manchada con sangre…- El profesor Reewed decía esto tratando de evitar ese fatídico día, mas no podía, la experiencia había sido demasiado fuerte.- La caja. Su caja, traía… el brazo del más pequeño de sus hijos. Fue horrible, su rostro se desfiguro y su grito… era una pesadilla.  
Después de eso, Thomson trabajo, pero la culpa lo carcomió, y termino ahorcándose con su cinturón en el baño.- Reewed se limitó solo a mirar el suelo, completamente desolado por el recuerdo.

La oficial quien por el relato comenzó a sentirse mal, se retiró a sentarse en unas pequeñas escalinatas, mientras otro suboficial parecía tomar el mando en su ausencia.

-¿Y qué paso con el otro?- Pregunto el suboficial con voz seria y potente.

-El… el año pasado, al profesor Sereus, se le ocurrió hacer unas pruebas con la ropa que recibió de su esposa, restos de ADN de ella le mostraron que esa ropa que tenía en sus manos había sido usada por ella hace más de 3 años. Así que el profesor concluyo que estaba muerta, y que le estaban entregando la ropa que aún quedaba de ella para que siguiera trabajando, después de todo, él era el pilar de toda la investigación, después de darse cuenta, comenzó a dejar de lado al experimento, no sabemos que es lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego, se suicidó tomando veneno de Drapion que consiguió de los pokemon que traían para sacar ADN.- Dijo Reewed finalizando de contar mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, después de todo sabía que "EL" lo iba a negar, y por supuesto, no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡FUE ESA COSA, EL LO MATO!- Decía completamente exaltado Angrid apuntando a la mega capsula.  
-¡AAAAARGGG! LE HICIMOS UNA AUTOPSIA ANG! UNA AUTOPSIA, YO MISMO SE LA HICE! Y JAMAS PASO POR LAS MANOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET, EL SE SUI- CI- DO! ENTIÉNDELO! – Reewed estaba hastiado ya, siempre lo mismo.

-PERO QUE PASA SI…- dijo Ang  
-Ahhh! Con este no se puede hablar!- Reewed se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras se tiraba de su cabellos.

-¿Que se supone que sea "esa cosa"?- dijo el oficial interesado, mientras miraba la enorme capsula, con aparente "nada" dentro debido a la turbiedad del líquido verdoso en su interior.- Parece una pecera enorme sin haber recibido mantenimiento por años…

\- "Esa cosa" se podría decir que es lo que el equipo Rocket quería que lográramos, nos trajeron para crear a la criatura más poderosa del mundo, y el Profesor Sereus casi lo logra, si no fuera porque no lograba hacer que lo obedeciera en todo. El profesor se dio cuenta que él a diferencia de los demás experimentos, aceptaba bastante bien el ADN modificado extraído de los pokemon, así que Sereus se concentró únicamente en el durante 8 años, su único error, fue el no haber trabajado primero en que lo obedeciera ciegamente, pero, al mismo tiempo creo que lo hizo apropósito, si hubiera logrado tal cosa, el equipo Rocket tendría en sus manos el arma definitiva por excelencia. Pero el profesor hizo lo contrario, lo hizo desmesuradamente poderoso y luego trato de controlarlo. Por suerte para todos, el Experimento 169 se volvió bastante tranquilo, incluso, comprensivo, se supone que tiene poderes psíquicos, así que lo más seguro, es que supiera que estábamos bajo amenazas.  
Nos obedecía para ciertas cosas, si queríamos que entrenara o que se quedara quieto para hacerle un escaneo no se oponía, y regresaba solo a su celda.  
No era como en los primero 4 años, que gritaba, forcejeaba, golpeaba, claro, aun no tenía tanto poder, el fin, gracias a que el profesor Sereus jamás compartió los procedimientos que realizaba con el experimento 169, nosotros jamás pudimos replicar un resultado como ese, él se suicidó y E169 jamás obedeció al equipo Rocket. Así que ellos abandonaron el sueño del arma perfecta, nos encerraron y dejaron aquí dentro, solo con lo que contaban las máquinas de la cafetería, jeje- rio Reewed levantando sus hombros. Creíamos que moriríamos de hambre o algo así, quisimos hacer lo mejor posible con los últimos jóvenes ingresados, hablamos amistosamente con ellos, entendieron y nos dejaron modificarlos para tratar de hacerlos los más fuertes posibles y que pudieran romper los grandes muros del laboratorio… pero fue inútil, y con pocos recursos los mandamos a dormir, ellos vivirían hasta que alguien los encontrara, así que estarían bien.

La oficial Jenny ya se había repuesto y se encontraba en frente de los científicos poniendo atención a lo contado. Mientras el suboficial se acercaba y veía por primera vez las capsulas con todos ellos dentro. Su rostro se deformo por la ira, apoyo sus manos en una capsula, la ira de verlos así lo superaba.  
-¿¡ESTAR BIEN!? ¿USTED CREE QUE ESTÁN BIEN? MÍRELOS! QUE VAN A DECIR SUS FAMILIAS CUANDO LOS VUELVAN A VER!? SON MONSTRUOS!, JAMAS VOLVERÁN A TENER UNA VIDA COMO ANTES!- Dijo mientras se acercaba amenazante con su arma en las manos.  
"Jamás volverán a tener una vida como antes…" retumbaba en el lugar.

Un extraño ruido se comenzó a sentir en todo el laboratorio, como si algún computador estuviera esforzándose por trabajar, después de haber estado apagado por mucho tiempo.  
Miles de luces rojas se encendieron, una en cada capsula. Más todos estaban atentos al suboficial.

\- Deténganlo!- Ordeno la Oficial Jenny, mientras los demás suboficiales se abalanzaban sobre el enfurecido. Comenzaron a forcejear para detenerlo y quitarle el arma, ya logrado esto lo retuvieron en el piso.  
Mas todos parecían calmarse mientras observaban como todas las luces rojas de cada una de las capsulas se encendía.

Una Voz Femenina de computadora se hizo presente. –Código de voz aceptado, Iniciando Programa S.D.P.Y.R.D.A.D.N.- Un extraño liquido proveniente de quien sabe dónde se vio inundar todas la tuberías que iban directo a las capsulas, las cuales comenzaban a brillar, mientras se veía como los cuerpo adentro comenzaban a moverse y retorcerse.  
Una pantalla gigante ubicada en una de las miles de máquinas se encendió.

-Muy buenas señores, cuanto tiempo- Se escuchó una voz decir por todo el laboratorio, grabe y anciana. Mientras en la pantalla ya se podía divisar una figura masculina, de un hombre canoso y barbudo.

-… Profesor Sereus…- Dijeron todos los científicos.

-Si me están viendo, significa que todo mi plan está funcionando a la perfección, seguramente se estén preguntando qué está pasando, la verdad es bastante simple. *carraspeo su garganta* después de descubrir que mi esposa… estaba muerta. Me puse a pensar, y si, ya sé que siempre lo hago, pero pensé en algo diferente… yo me sentía frustrado por no saber dónde estaba ella, triste, muchas cosas, no sabía nada de ella, y luego de esto, me dije… Y como estarán las familias de estos cientos de jóvenes… prácticamente están pasando por lo mismo, incluso algunas familias deben estar seguras que están muertos.  
Así que… me puse a trabajar, era muy gracioso, ya saben que tenía a E169 en lo que se podría llamar mi "habitación laboratorio". Mirándome para todas partes, supongo que fue un año muy tranquilo para él, casi no trabaje en él. Y me centre en hacer una cura. SI! Una cura, algo que pudiera purificar el ADN humano del de pokemon, a decir verdad me impresione conmigo mismo, a mitad del año había logrado un gran avance, podía quitar el ADN pokemon, pero… más que quitarlo, lo eliminaba, y me di cuenta que ese líquido en mis manos era un peligro, ya que, si era usado en un pokemon, este tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa en una desintegración paulatina de todas sus moléculas. Así que lo deseche completamente, no era lo que quería, hasta que por fin, luego de un año logre que no fuera eliminado, sino, que se separase y hacer que el humano se regenerara completamente a partir solo de ADN humano! Jajajaja! No saben las ganas de una champaña que tenía, así que modifique las capsulas. Siii, ese "tranquilo señores, estoy revisando las tubería de las capsulas, parece que necesitan un cambio" era una mera distracción, instale y modifique las capsulas durante muchas noches para que todas pudieran contar con una ración del líquido, ahora en este mismo momento, deberían poder ver que algunas de las luces rojas en las capsulas se han vuelto verdes, esas capsulas, más bien, el experimento dentro de ella, ya se encuentra completamente puro, obviamente aquellos que tienen extremidades extras se demoraran bastante más, es normal, no es fácil eliminar huesos, ¿saben? Jajaja- rio por lo bajo, con una mirada algo triste- pero hay un problema… 169, siempre fue muy receptivo con el ADN, pero no eh logrado que esta cura le haga efecto, es al único que no le hace nada! Hice miles de pruebas, y su ADN ignora completamente el purificador! Era muy frustrante, tanto daño que le hice y ahora no puedo ayudarlo… todo lo contrario… él, me ayudo a mi… durante las pruebas pensé, no podía dejar todo ese ADN de pokemon modificado para humanos libre por ahí, el equipo Rocket podría usarlo para sus planes malvados, así que él mismo me propuso la solución, y será así…  
Todo el ADN extraído será inyectado en 169. Él ya está modificado, más daño no le va a hacer.  
Bueno… eso fue lo que me dijo, yo no sé, supongo que no le hará daño, no se le inyectara nada que él no tenga ya. Así que ahora mismo se podría ver como un líquido de tono grisáceo sale de las capsulas, y se dirigen a la de 169.

Y efectivamente, todos quitaron sus ojos de la pantalla gigante por unos segundos para ver las capsulas, cada vez que una luz pasaba de roja a verde, el líquido grisáceo salía y se dirigía a la gran capsula.

-Ojala puedan encontrar a su familia… y espero puedan perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer… bueno, por lo que ya hice en realidad, la vida ya no tiene mayor sentido si la persona que amo ya no me acompaña… en fin. Imagino que si este proceso se activo es porque la policía debe estar por ahí, o algo parecido... Bueno, espero no olvidarme de nada. Jajaja, que tengan un buen día. *Se apaga la pantalla* *Se vuelve a prender*  
ah cof cof, si me olvidaba una cosa, lo más probable es que algunos jóvenes no recuerden nada al despertar, o pierdan parte de la memoria. Así que tengan cuidado. Ahora si… Nos vemos… amigos.

-¿Enserio el profesor Sereus logro todo esto?- Dijo Angrid en estado de shock.

-Por favor no empieces con otro de tus cuestionamientos- Reewed parecía asustado ante la idea.

-Bueno, Todos están siendo purificados, y al parecer falta bastante para que el proceso termine, será mejor que trabajemos en el muro, el agujero es demasiado pequeño y no permitirá que saquemos las capsulas de aquí.- Dijo la Oficial Jenny preocupada. – Más de una hora para hacer ese pequeño agujero… puffff, cuanto demoraremos en agrandarlo lo suficiente, tenemos que sacarlos a todos, y no podemos despertarlos aun, solo generaría caos tener tanta gente despierta y desorientada.

\- Podríamos ir soltando las capsulas, para que cuando el agujero esté listo, podamos sacarlos inmediatamente.- dijo un suboficial.

-Bien pensado, pongámonos manos a la obr…- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, ya que un fuerte crujido de metales se hizo presente en el laboratorio.  
Todos miraban con duda en sus ojos hacia todas partes, algunos asustados.

-**¡GROOOOUUUUWW!**\- Un potente rugido invadió el lugar, seguido de una potente ráfaga de viento, Todas las luces, computadores y maquinas se apagaron, el laboratorio quedo completamente en penumbras.  
**CRUUUUUUUUUUSH!** – Y un sonido de metal golpeado retumbo e hizo vibrar el suelo.  
Luego, un potente as de luz encegueció a los presentes, todos miraron de dónde provenía la luz, más cuando se dieron cuenta, todos abrieron sus ojos asombrados.

-¿Pero qué?..- dijo la oficial.

Todos miraban impresionados, un enorme agujero había remplazado al insignificante agujero echo por los oficiales, y por él un pequeño rayo de sol se adentraba al laboratorio.  
Lentamente todas luces y demases fueron volviendo a funcionar.

-Ufff- suspiro el profesor Reewed. – Parece que a pesar del corte de luz momentáneo, el proceso de purificación sigue desde donde se detuvo.

-¿Que se supone que fue eso? Bueno, ahora tendremos más manos ocupadas en mover las capsulas, llamare y pediré ayuda al ejército, necesitaremos helicópteros aptos para carga.- dijo la oficial Jenny mientras se alejaba con un teléfono en mano.

-Bien señores, les mostraremos como se sueltan las capsulas, no es muy complicado jajajaja.- Rio Rupert mientras guiaba a los suboficiales y los seguían los demás científicos.

Mientras Reewed fue el único que se quedó parado con la mirada fija en un único lugar, lentamente y sin quitar su mirada, se acercó a la mega capsula y poso su mano en el vidrio.  
-Gracias…- dijo, y se alejó para ayudar a los demás, encontrándose con la oficial Jenny que regresaba.

-Oficial, ¿a dónde serán transportados todas las capsulas?  
-A ciudad Viridia, allí hay un hangar lo suficientemente grande para almacenar todas las capsulas, una vez ahí se llamaran a las demás regiones para que puedan venir a llevarse los cuerpos de aquellos pertenecientes a las respectivas regiones, y se dejaran solo las de Kanto, de ahí lo mas seguro es que se haga un llamado regional, para que todas aquellas personas con algún pariente desaparecido puedan ir a ver si su ser querido se encuentra allí, despertarlo y que se vayan a tener una vida normal.

-Me parece excelente…- dijo el profesor, mientras la oficial Jenny se volvía a alejar. – Conque ciudad Viridian… eh? Mhh nos espera un largo viaje…

**Continuara…**

Espero les haya gustado el primer Capítulo, sé que no apareció casi nadie conocido, pero es necesario para que el resto de la trama tenga sentido, sino, no se entenderá nada y todos explotaremos (? Ok no  
Ya saben, estoy abierta a sugerencias :3  
y perdón si hay partes con puntos, en vez de comas, gran parte de la historia la escribí en el celular y era algo incómodo buscar la coma xDU así que ponía puntos solo.  
Pronto traeré el siguiente capítulo, donde seguramente ya aparecerán más nombres conocidos.  
Nos vemos, chau :3


	2. 2 El Maestro

**Capítulo 2: El Maestro.**

La Meseta Añil, un in increíble lugar que reúne a los mejores entrenadores de Kanto y Johto para participar en la liga con su respectivo nombre, la Liga Añil, pero hoy era distinto, hoy la liga se preparaba para presenciaría lo que se le ha estado llamando "La Batalla del Siglo".

El actual hombre coronado como "Maestro pokemon" será retado por la reciente joya entre los entrenadores pokemon, el misterioso y enigmático hombre conocido como "el entrenador Zeta", reconocido entre las regiones por haber ganado, en 3 años, todas las ligas pokemon, la batalla de la frontera y el reto de las islas naranjas, vencer a las elite los campeones de todas las regiones, más otros torneos pequeños y aislados. Alabado por muchos medios de comunicación y expertos por haberse organizado tan excepcionalmente que ninguna batalla le coincidía con otra, 2 ligas por año, y entre medio se dedicaba a la batallar en la frontera o en islas naranja. Pero así como era alabado por muchos, también era odiado y sobretodo cuestionado por otros. Comenzaron a perseguirlo creyendo que en realidad eran varias personas vestidas de la misma forma, y es que "Zeta" no tenía un vestuario muy complicado, y más teniendo en cuenta que nadie jamás había visto su rostro, mas los seguimientos confirmaron que efectivamente era el mismo.

Por el otro lado, estaba Tobias, el actual hombre coronado como "Maestro Pokemon" un hombre de mirada fría, cabello azul grisáceo y que solía vestir una túnica roja oscura. El hombre que venció a todos solo con 2 pokemon, Darkrai y Latios, Solo una persona había logrado vencer a Latios y esa era Cynthia, la campeona de Sinnoh, mas sin embargo al vencer a Latios, su Garchomp quedo gravemente herido, solo pudo resistir un ataque del poderoso Entei de Tobias, cayendo debilitado y perdiendo la batalla.

Él al igual que Zeta era amado y odiado por todos, principalmente porque con el correr de los años, se había vuelto alguien realmente frio y borde. Hace 7 años que se había posicionado como el Maestro pokemon y tener reuniones con él era de lo más desagradable, tanto para la elite como para los campeones.

Así días previos del gran choque de titanes la liga parecía estar siendo preparada para recibir a todos los altos mandos, campeones, líderes, y cualquier otra persona poderosa que quisiera asistir.

Pero a diferencia del estadio en sí, el centro pokemon estaba completamente tranquilo, casi vacío y en silencio, si no fuera porque una joven chica de cabellos rosas se encontraba tarareando alguna canción mientras ordenaba bandejas para pokeballs detrás del recibidor, mientras su chansey parecía ir y venir de las salas de recuperación, trayendo y llevando utensilios y demases.

La joven enfermera Joy se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando alguien entraba tranquilamente por la puerta y se posicionaba frente al recibidor, un hombre de estatura bastante alta, contextura gruesa al parecer, vestía completamente de negro, pantalones negros, unas botas altas negras con detalles y parte de la suela de metal, una túnica negra que cubría todo sus brazos, torso y cabeza, no dejando ver su cabello, sus manos las cubrían unos guantes blancos y su rostro era cubierto por una máscara blanca con 2 círculos perfectos en el lugar de sus ojos, justo debajo de ellos, 2 colmillos bajaban por sus mejillas, dejando únicamente ver su boca.

El joven miro a la enfermera quien parecía feliz disfrutando de su tranquilidad, inclino su cuerpo por sobre el recibidor, apoyo sus codos en el, una mano la dejo por encima del mismo mientras con la otra mano hacia un puño y apoyaba su mentón, esbozó una sonrisa suave y se mantuvo observando a la enfermera.

Estuvo así unos largos minutos, hasta que la Chansey se dirigió a donde estaba la enfermera, al entrar, estrepitosamente tiro la bandeja con utensilios que traía mientras abría sus ojos y boca al ver al sujeto en el mostrador, y debido al fuerte ruido la enfermera fue sacada de su mundo de ensueño haciendo que tirara varias bandejas vacías y diera un pequeño grito.

-ahhh!- La enfermera se giraba rápidamente para mirar a la Chansey.- ¿¡por qué hiciste eso!?- le pregunto, mas la Chansey no dijo nada y solo apunto al hombre que las observaba. La enfermera se giró, miro al hombre y se volvió a girar para regañar a Chansey.

–Chansey! ¡No se apunta con la mano!- luego de decir esto abrió sus ojos y rápidamente volvió a mirar a aquel hombre que seguía sonriéndoles, la enfermera sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara, se acercó lentamente al hombre, completamente nerviosa.

-ah... Ah… disculpe, ¿Cuánto… lleva ahí esperando? Digo… eh… bienvenido, no fue mi intención ha… hacerlo esperar- decía con sus mejillas rojas mientras bajaba la mirada.

El hombre quien no paraba de sonreírle y mirarla se enderezo y estiro un poco su espalda.

-No se preocupe, no llevo mucho aquí, además estaba entretenido- dijo el hombre mientras agrandaba más su sonrisa.

-Es usted… el entrenador Zeta, ¿verdad?- pregunto la enfermera aun nerviosa por quien tenía en frente.

-A menos que conozcas a otra persona que se vista así, dudo que te pueda engañar con un "no" como respuesta- dijo el hombre mientras se volvía a apoyar en el recibidor, de la misma forma en que estaba antes, pero esta vez apoyaba su mentón en la mano abierta, y la seguía mirando con esa suave sonrisa.

La enfermera, que no podía bajar los colores de su rostro, se puso más nerviosa, ya que aquel hombre era realmente grande y ocupaba bastante espacio del mesón, haciendo que estuviera incómodamente cerca de ella.

-Bu… bueno emhh ¿que lo trae por aquí?- pregunto la enfermera.

-¡Ah! Si, cierto.- dijo el hombre metiendo su mano a una gran bolsa negra que traía, esta tenia forma de tubo, rodeado de anillos de metal, saco 6 pokeballs y las puso encima del recibidor.

-Me preguntaba si podría curar a mis pokemon- dijo sonriente a la enfermera.

-¡Claro! No hay problema.- dijo tranquilizándose y poniendo una de sus manos encima de las pokeballs, pero rápidamente sobre su mano se posó la del hombre sujetándola. Poniendo nuevamente a la enfermera nerviosa.

-Espere, antes que se las lleve necesito pedirle un favor- dijo el hombre sin quitar su mano sobre la de la enfermera.

-Eh… si… lo que quiera…-

-Espero no le digas eso a todos lo que te piden un favor, alguien podría pedirte otras cosas y pasarse de listo.- Dicho esto la enfermera no pudo evitar dar un respingo mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir realmente fuerte.

-Bueno… lo que quería pedirle era…- El joven miro hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie los estuviera mirando, se acercó al rostro de la enfermera, más específicamente a su oreja y con una vos muy suave dijo.- Necesito que los cure, pero nadie puede enterarse de que tipo de pokémon son, ¿me entiende? Si alguien se entera se armara un gran revuelo y eso sería realmente fastidioso.

Parte de la conciencia de la enfermera se había ido, sentir el suave aliento de ese hombre en su oreja, y escuchar de cerca esa voz tan varonil, habían hecho estragos en su cerebro, pero había entendido el mensaje.

-Si… entiendo, no… no se preocupe...- dijo la enfermera mientras el hombre quitaba su mano de la de ella, la colocaba sobre su cabeza y le daba una pequeña caricia, la enfermera aun con su corazón a mil agacho su cabeza aceptando la caricia, mientras tomaba ya las pokeballs para colocarlas en una bandeja. La Chansey viendo esto, rápidamente se acercó, tomo el objeto con las pokeballs y se la llevo adentro, seguida de la enfermera quien miraba por última vez a aquel hombre apoyado en el recibidor.

Luego de un par de minutos la enfermera salió más tranquila, aunque no le duro mucho, ya que aquel hombre aún se encontraba ahí.

-Emhh sus pokémon ya se están recuperando… ¿ne… necesita algo más?-

-Voy a estar por aquí hasta la batalla, ya sabe, así que también quería pedir alojamiento, digo… si es que no es mucha molestia.- la miro gustoso de ver tantas reacciones en una sola mujer.

-¿Eh? ¿Quedarse aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¡ehhh digo! ¿¡En el centro pokémon!?- dijo Joy temiendo por la salud de su corazón.- si, no hay problema, eh… espere un momento- dijo mientras se agachaba, abría un cajón y comenzaba a tantear entre varias llaves con números en ellas. -¡Esta! Creo que es perfecta para usted señor Zeta.

-jajaja, solo dime Zeta, no hay problema si me llamas así.- dijo el entrenador haciendo ademan con su mano para que la enfermera le guiara donde estaba su habitación.

-oh… Chansey, cuida mientras voy a mostrarle donde es, ¿sí?-

-¡Chansey!- dijo la pokémon en tono afirmativo, mientras veía como ambas personas se perdían por una puerta.

Ambos caminaron por un pequeño pasillo llegando justo a un par de ascensores, la enfermera los llamo apretando el botón correspondiente y esperaron a que bajaran.

Cuando llego uno de ellos, las puertas se abrieron, entrando primero la enfermera Joy y luego Zeta, quien se colocó detrás de ella, Joy vio el panel con los botones y presiono el 5.

-El edificio cuenta con varios servicio en caso de que los necesites, como ya sabes en el 1er piso está el centro pokémon, en el 2do un bar restaurant, en el tercero una lavandería y planchado, y en el cuarto hay una sala de entretenimiento, del 5to para arriba son habitaciones para entrenadores que viene a hospedarse.- dijo la enfermera en tono alegre, mientras evitaba cualquier contacto visual con el hombre detrás suyo.

-Mhhh… supongo que el primer piso es mi favorito, seguido del segundo- Dijo Zeta volviendo a incomodar a la enfermera

Llegaron al 5to piso y las puertas se abrieron, ambos salieron, caminaron unos pocos pasos y se pararon frente a una puerta con el número 52, el mismo número que poseían las llaves en manos de la enfermera.

De un pequeño llavero de 3 llaves, la enfermera procedió a sacar una.

-esta será tu habitación y esta es tu llave- dijo mientras le entregaba la llave a Zeta. El hombre la recibió y la enfermera procedió a guardar las otras 2 llaves en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Ósea que tú te quedaras con 2 llaves de mi cuarto? Mhhh… eso me hace pensar que podrías entrar en cualquier momento en mi habitación, incluso si estoy durmiendo…- dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras se colocaba en pose pensativa.

-¡Claro que no hare eso!- la enfermera parecía estar alterada, pero Zeta solo se limitó a reír.

-Tranquila solo fue una broma, soy muy despistado, así que es probable que pierda la llave y tenga que pedirte una de las de emergencia.- dicho esto el hombre metió su llave en la cerradura y procedió a abrir la puerta, miro, dio unos pasos hacia adentro, la enfermera hizo lo mismo siempre quedándose detrás de él.

-¡Oh! ¡Una cama!- dijo el hombre con brillos de emoción saliendo de su máscara, justo en el lugar donde parecían estar sus ojos. – llevo meses sin tocar una… ¿eh? ¿Por qué es una cama matrimonial?- pregunto algo extrañado.

La enfermera se encogió sonrojada en su lugar mientras con sus manos apretaba su delantal.

-Es que… usted es bastante grande, y pensé que una cama normal podría incomodarlo, así que elegí esta, tómelo como una atención de la casa por ser el primer huésped que tenemos en estos días.

Zeta se acercó a la cama, se abrió de brazos y se dejó caer encima de ella rebotando un poco. – Mhhhhh que bien se siente, ¡muchas gracias!

-De nada- dijo la enfermera quien también se había acercado un poco a la cama para mirar lo gustoso que se veía aquel hombre.

-mhhh ahora podre traer compañía sin problemas- dijo el hombre con sonrisa pícara.

-¡No diga eso!- le regaño la enfermera con un fuerte rojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no necesito esa clase de cosas, aunque…- rápidamente Zeta se sentó en su cama y tomo con sus brazos la cintura de la enfermera.- si necesito un abrazo…

La enfermera no sabía qué hacer, su corazón parecía que se le saldría por la garganta.

-¿U… un… abrazo? ¿Solo… necesita eso, cierto?- dijo Joy con sus manos en su pecho

-Si… en serio… me gustaría recibir uno, y prometo dejarte tranquila el resto del día, así podrás relajarte otra vez, ¿sí?- le dijo aquel joven mientras mantenía el agarre y su sonrisa se transformaba en una triste.

-S supongo… que no hay problema…-

La enfermera saco sus manos de su pecho, el hombre se levantó de la cama y procedió a darle un gran abrazo, la enfermera hizo lo mismo, pero solo hasta donde sus pequeños brazos le permitían, ya que el hombre poseía una contextura tan gruesa que la mujer no podía tocar sus manos en la espalda del joven.

-Mhhhh… hace años… que no… recibía uno de estos…- dijo el hombre en voz muy baja.

La enfermera que escucho esto perfectamente comenzó a frotar una de sus manos por la espalda del joven, como si lo estuviera consolando. Este en respuesta simplemente acorto el espacio entre sus cuerpos y la abrazo más fuerte, y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

Repentinamente el hombre soltó el abrazo y comenzó a rascar su nuca.

-Bueno, supongo que ya está bien, no la volveré a molestar durante el día, aunque ya sabe, mañana es uno nuevo jeje.-dijo el hombre quien parecía bastante apenado.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya, podría llegar un entrenador en cualquier momento, espero disfrute de su estancia… Joven Zeta- hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse y aun con el tono rojizo en sus mejillas salió a paso apurado de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Abajo, llegando ya con su Chansey la cual ignoro completamente pasando de largo directo a una pequeña silla detrás del recibidor, la cual usaba para descansar en sus ratos libre, la enfermera se sentó pesadamente.

-Ahhhh! Mis tías, primas y hermanas me dijeron que era amable, pero no que era tan cariñoso y tierno- decía mientras se restregaba el cabello con sus manos desesperadamente. – Uffff será mejor que siga trabajando… y… trate de no distraerme tanto con él…- soltó un profundo suspiro y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había provocado en un principio.

El tiempo paso y el gran día llegó, ahora el centro pokémon estaba lleno de gente, las habitaciones copadas, todo listo para la gran noche, donde los titanes combatirían por el título de maestro pokémon.

La enfermera Joy se encontraba atendiendo a unos entrenadores con una gran sonrisa como era de costumbre, trabajaba tranquilamente mientras escuchaba como alguien tarareaba alguna canción que no conocía, pero a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, ya que Zeta se había encargado de acompañarla durante todos los días y lo seguía haciendo aun cuando debería estarse preparando para su batalla. La enfermera de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo solo para ver que él seguía mirándola con su sonrisa suave tan característica.

El día paso y la hora se acercaba, la Chansey se hizo presente con una bandeja de pokeballs y se las entregó a Joy, esta le agradeció y se acercó a Zeta.

-Zeta, ya es hora, si sigues aquí te atrasaras.- Dijo mientras le hacía entrega de sus pokeballs.

-Está bien, es verdad, será mejor que me vaya…- Le decía mientras tomaba las pokeballs.

-Quiero que sepas, que cuando… todo esto termine, me tendré que ir, y sé que lo sabes, créeme que fue un gran placer compartir estos últimos días con una gran amiga como tú. Pero lo más seguro es que después de esto, quizás ya no me vuelvas a ver nunca más. Así que quiero que tengas esto, como recuerdo de nuestra amistad.-

Dicho esto de entre sus ropas saco un collar plateado, en el que colgaba una figura echa de cristal, tenía la forma de una pokeball transparente y unas alas de ángel a los lados.

-Sé trabajar con cristal, así que lo hice para ti- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la enfermera y depositaba el collar en su mano.- Espero te guste.-

-Es…. Es hermoso, ¿Cómo es que? Digo, yo, ehhh no sé qué… decir, muchas gracias… pero… ¿porque no te volveré a ver?- la enfermera no comprendía, y era demostrado con una cara de desconcierto.

-Mhhh… se podría decir… que moriré, no literalmente, pero cuando esto termine, no sé, la verdad, es que volvería, pero… quizás no me reconozcas…-

-La verdad que no entiendo muy bien, pero espero lo mejor para tu vida, jejeje, con muchos abrazos ojala.- dijo Joy con una gran sonrisa.- espero si, que te vengas a despedir, y me devuelvas la llave, ¿no la haz perdido, verdad?

-Jajaja, no, aun la tengo, y si, vendré a despedirme, de ti y de Chansey, no dudes de eso. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, adiós- dijo el hombre mientras salía del centro pokémon.

-¡Adiós! ¡Ojala ganes!- Se despedía la enfermera agitando su brazo en despedida del hombre.

-o-o-o-

-¡Muy buenas a todos Damas y Caballeros, Bienvenidos todos a la gran transmisión interregional de la Grandísima BATALLA DEL SIGLO!- Se podía oír hablar a un hombre en todos los televisores y radios.- Así es señores, Hoy se enfrentan los 2 grandes titanes, ¡Tobias el actual poseedor del título Maestro pokémon, y El entrenador Zeta! ¡El gran y valiente retador!

En el campo de batalla salieron los representantes de la liga, comenzando a dar un "pequeño" discurso.

Mientras eso ocurría en los asientos entre el público, específicamente en la zona vip, donde campeones, la elite y algunos líderes de gimnasio se sentaban, una mujer alta de tés clara, ojos grises, un largo cabello rubio, y que vestía completamente de negro buscaba su asiento con boleta en mano miraba todos los asientos hasta que pudo encontrar el suyo, justo al lado estaba Lance hablando seriamente con Alder, Steven y Diantha, los campeones de las demás regiones, y junto a ellos un hombre uniformado que hablaba igual de serio que los demás.

-Buenas noches caballeros, Diantha… ¿sucede algo, porque esas caras tan serias?- preguntaba la campeona mientras tomaba asiento.

-Señorita Cynthia buenas noches- se paraba el uniformado haciendo el saludo característico con la mano en su frente. –Me alegra que haya llegado, le comentaba a sus compañeros sobre… un asunto bastante importante y que necesito que comuniquen a los ejércitos de sus regiones, es un descubrimiento sin precedentes y que nos involucran a todos, lamentablemente.-

-Ese equipo Rocket… cada vez que pienso que no pueden ser personas más asquerosas, vienen y se superan…- decía Steven con los brazos cruzados y un rostro que expresaba molestia.

-¿Podrían contarme ya? Me están preocupando, ¿Qué hicieron ahora?- preguntaba la rubia con preocupación en su voz.

-Cynthia… ¿te acuerdas de la ola de desaparecidos que hubo en distintas regiones? ¿Y que aparentemente se le atribuía al deseo de independencia de los jóvenes? Pues… al parecer no era tan así… El General Auron de la regio Kanto nos está informando que encontraron una base secreta del equipo Rocket, llena de personas, aun no se identifican, pero si nuestros temores son ciertos, el equipo Rocket estuvo raptando gente y haciendo creer a sus familias que ellos se escapaban de sus casas por cualquier motivo.- Decía Diantha a su amiga de años en tono serio.

-Así es Señorita, necesitamos que avise cuanto antes sobre esta información y que vayan a retirar los cuerpos pertenecientes a Sinnoh, Sugiero aviones de carga, ya que los cuerpos están encapsulados, también con ustedes ira un científico que sabe cómo abrirlas y ayudara a las familias a ubicar a sus parientes. Pero esto es completamente confidencial, debemos evitar a toda costa que la información se filtre, no asta que cada región haga el llamado a las familias para que vean si a quienes buscan están ahí.- Volvía a hablar Auron

-Entiendo, apenas llegue a Sinnoh alertare para que hagan el retiro… ese equipo Rocket… jamás los perdonare…-dijo Cynthia ya tranquilizándose.- *y si lo que dicen es cierto… entonces… existe la posibilidad de que entre ellos este…*Pensó para sus adentros, siendo distraída por la presentación de los contrincantes.

¡Y aquí los tenemos!

-Prepárate para perder ante mi Darkrai, espero hayas disfrutado tu dignidad, ajajajajaja.- Dijo Tobias con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Antes de dedicarme esas palabras deberías esperar a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte… supongo que así de valiente te sentías cuando ocupabas a todos tus pokémon al momento de intentar capturar a uno legendario, ¿no?- Al decir esto el murmullo entre los espectadores no se hizo esperar, y la cara de Tobias cambio completamente a una de nervios.

-Para que sepas, en este momento, en esta misma batalla vamos a combatir igual por igual, legendarios contra legendarios. La única diferencia, es que los míos son mis amigos, y no fueron obligados a obedecer. Cuando esta batalla termine los liberare, a menos que me ganes.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Tobias parecía completamente descolocado.

-Así tal cual, es una pequeña apuesta, si me ganas te daré a mis 6 pokémon legendarios, pero si pierdes, tendrás que liberar a los tuyos.

-¿Estás loco? Jamás hare eso, además, ¿no dijiste que eran tu amigos?, se supone que los amigos no se regalan ¿o sí?

-¡No decías hace un momento que perdería? Ya hable ese asunto con mis amigos, confío completamente en ellos, por eso sé que no perderemos.

-Jajajaja, estas muy confiado, está bien ¡acepto! Será divertido conseguir 6 pokémon legendarios tan rápido.-

-Conseguir legendarios peleando 6 pokémon a la ves contra uno y que ellos sean completamente especializados en captura de pokémon también debió ser bastante rápido…- dicho esto ambos contrincantes se fueron a su posición.

Muy bien, la batalla va a comenzar, será 6 contra 6 pokémon, ambos pueden cambiar pokémon, Según el sorteo realizado para la batalla, el campo será de tipo ¡AGUA!- dijo el árbitro- Que comience la Batalla!

-Muy bien, ¡Darkrai ve!- Dijo Tobias mientras lanzaba la pokeballs del pokémon siniestro, haciendo acto de aparición.

El pokémon oscuro se posiciono sobre una de las plataformas flotantes en posición de batalla.

-Conque campo de agua, en ese caso… iras tu primero, amigo, ¡Ve!- Zeta lanzo la pokeball y un destello rojo salió de esta dirigida al agua.

El pokémon oscuro miro con duda el agua que se movía tranquilamente. Acto seguido, un enorme torbellino emergió del agua, dentro de el una luz brillaba, y una melodiosa canción hizo presencia. La luz comenzó a subir entre medio del torbellino hasta que se detuvo y con un potente alarido el pokémon legendario conocido como Lugia rompió el remolino de agua haciendo acto de presencia manteniéndose en el aire agitando sus poderosas alas.

-Es… Lugia…- Tobias no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba en shock sin percatarse que su contrincante ya había iniciado el ataque.

-Lugia! ¡Usa Surf!- El pokémon alado comenzó a agitar fuertemente sus alas creando un oleaje que lanza al pokémon siniestro al agua. –Muy bien ahora usa torbellino-

El pokémon alado sin dudar agito nuevamente sus alas para formar un gran torbellino, aprisionando así al pobre Darkrai el cual comenzaba a emitir quejidos de dolor.

-¿Qué? Darkrai! ¡Usa bolsa sombra!- El pokémon comenzó a crear varias bolas sombras lanzándolas hacia Lugia, el cual esquivaba sin mayor problema.

-Muy bien Lugia ahora usa Rayo hielo y congela el torbellino.-

Lugia se posiciono encima del torbellino y emitió un poderoso Rayo Hielo hacia abajo, congelando rápidamente el torbellino con Darkrai dentro.

-Ahora ¡acabalo con Aerochorro! Lugia escucho y obedeció, de su boca comenzó a emitir miles de luces que luego se concentraron todas en Darkrai, impactándolo de lleno y destruyendo el torbellino congelado en miles de pedazos.

-¡Darkrai no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Lugia!-

-… imposible…- Tobias aún no podía creer lo que había presenciado, con unos pocos ataques habían vencido a su Darkrai- Bien… si serán así las cosas, ¡Ve Latios!

-¡Muy Bien! ¡Patéale el trasero!- Grito un emocionado Lance.

-¡Lance, eres un campeón, no deberías mostrar preferencia hacia ninguno!- Decía Cynthia regañando al Campeón de Kanto.

-Pero si Tobias me cae horriblemente mal… y yo sé que a ti igual Cynthia, no te hagas…- Le miraba Lance con una mirada picara.

-Mhhh es cierto… ¡VAMOS ZETA TU PUEDES!- Comenzó a gritar la campeona que se había parado en su asiento.

-Lugia Regresa- Dijo Zeta devolviendo al pokémon alado a su pokeball.

-¿Qué, temes pelear con mi pokémon?-

-No… ahora, voy a hacer lo que tú hiciste con todas las personas con las cuales combatiste alguna vez. Lamentablemente, no es bueno que demasiada gente vea esta batalla… ahora ¡Ve Mehsssssssssshshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhshshshhhhhhhhhhhh

-Damas y caballeros parece que tenemos problemas con la transmisión interregional, esperamos poder reanudar la transmisión en unos segundos.

-aoohh papiiiiii, la tele se echó a perder- decía una pequeña en su casa haciendo berrinche.

-No hija es el canal, ya se repondrá, ya verás- le decía su padre no muy convencido de lo que decía.

Vuelta en el estadio se podía ver que la batalla ya estaba finalizando, en la gran pantalla se observaba que a Tobias solo le quedaba un pokémon por usar, mientras que Zeta se mantenía en su segundo pokémon, el cual se mantenía flotando en el campo de batalla el extraño pokémon tenía aspecto humanoide, su estómago y cola eran moradas y el resto de su cuerpo era gris.

-No puede ser…. Esto… es imposible.- Decía Tobias sin poder creer que ese extraño pokémon había vencido a casi todos sus pokémon.- Solo me quedas tu… ¡Ve Celebi!

-Celebi… esto será rápido, ¡Mewtwo ya sabes que hacer!- El pokémon psíquico asintió con la cabeza, llevo una de sus manos a su boca y de esta comenzó a lanzar un potente lanzallamas.

Celebi comenzó esquivando el peligroso ataque para su cuerpo, pero el pokémon genético tenía otros planes, comenzó a usar su poder psíquico para controlar el lanzallamas, haciendo que este ataque tomara la forma de una gran serpiente de fuego, con la cual comenzó a perseguir y rodear al pequeño pokémon espíritu.

-¡CELEBI NOO!- El pequeño pokémon fue rodeado por las llamas dañándolo seriamente, haciendo que cayese debilitado al suelo.

El público se mantuvo en silencio, en menos de 30 minutos el misterioso entrenador había vencido a quien por 7 años se había mantenido en el puesto de maestro pokémon. De repente todo el público estallo en gritos y aplausos.

-¡Y el ganador es Zeta!- el público volvía a estallar en alabanzas y aplausos, gritos desenfrenados, etc.- ¡Con ustedes, el nuevo maestro pokémon! ¡ZETA!

-No- dijo fríamente Zeta

-¿eh?- no entendía el presentador

-No voy a aceptar el puesto, no me interesa ganarlo si va a ser así. Después de todo, es un puesto vacío y lleno de papeleos.- Dijo Zeta mientras se acercaba a Tobias.

-Bien Tobias… es hora.-

-¡QUE!? ¡NO JAMAS TE DARE MIS POKEMONS!- Tobias parecía completamente exaltado, tomando una postura como si fuese a huir.

-Mewtwo…- dijo el entrenador y el pokémon con un ataque psíquico paralizo a Tobias, levanto su mano y comenzó a controlar las pokeballs que poseía el en su cinturón.- ¡Hazlo!- Dijo Zeta, acto seguido los dedos en la mano del extraño pokémon se juntaron, haciendo explotar las pokeballs, liberando así a sus moradores, quienes salieron completamente agotados por la batalla.

-Ve Latias- Zeta lanzo una pokeball y el pokémon dragón apareció haciendo pequeños gritos de alegría.- Latias necesito que los cures con Pulso Sanador.- La pokémon sin dudarlo se comenzó a acercar a cada uno de los pokémon para curarlos.

-No me voy a quedar con tu pokémon Tobias, fui claro, los estoy liberando, para así, poder ayudar al mundo a restablecer su equilibrio. ¿Por qué crees que fueron creados los pokémon legendarios? ¿Para que los atrapásemos y presumamos de ellos? Claro que no, ellos fueron creados para mantener la paz y armonía entre humanos y pokémon, para mantener a la naturaleza tranquila… todo este tiempo en que tenías a estos pokémon capturados el mundo era incapaz de estar completamente en equilibrio. Pero ahora, todo estará un poco mejor, el humano sigue destruyendo muchas cosas, pero gracias a ellos ahora el golpe no será tan duro para el mundo.-

Una vez curados los pokémon estos fueron haciendo su grito respectivo. El ex equipo compuesto por Darkrai, Latios, Entei, Raikou, Zapdos y Cerebi, parecían estar felices.

-Ya pueden irse…- dicho esto Entei y Raikou saltaron por encima del estadio directos a la región Johto. Celebi abrió una pequeña brecha entre el espacio, se despidió de todos y se introdujo en ella.

-Mewtwo, lleva a Latios y Zapdos a su hogar-

-De acuerdo- hablo el pokémon en la mente de los presentes, se colocó entre Latios y Zapdos, los envolvió en una esfera de energía y se teletransportaron a quien sabe dónde.

-Darkrai… no…- Tobias veía fijamente a su pokémon oscuro, este solo lo miro de reojo mientras se "hundía" en la tierra transformándose en una sombra, la cual se movió perdiéndose entre otras sombras del lugar. – ¡Tu! ¡Maldito!- se acercó amenazante a Zeta tratando de golpearlo, pero Latias se interpuso y lo repulso con su ataque psíquico.

-Ven Latias, ya es hora de irnos- La pequeña Latias se acercó al entrenador, hizo brillar sus ojos y también fueron teletransportados, dejando a todos completamente confundidos.

Mientras, en el centro pokémon una enfermera Joy se encontraba literalmente recostada en el recibidor, con líneas y circulitos azules sobre su cabeza.

-Joooooo… yo quería ver la batalla de Zeta… se veía bien interesante… pero la tonta señal… joooo…- No paraba de quejarse la enfermera mientras su Chansey estaba a su lado dándole palmaditas de consuelo.

-GROOOW-  
-KRAAAW-

La enfermera escucho esos rugidos, se levantó y fue a la entrada del centro, encontrándose al abrir la puerta, con un Entei y un Raikou mirándose entre sí, al escuchar la puerta abrirse se giraron y se encontraron con la mirada absorta de la enfermera Joy, se miraron entre ellos nuevamente algo nerviosos, le hicieron una pequeña reverencia, como quien saluda a alguien para pasar desapercibido, y se van dando los grandes saltos tan característicos de ellos.

-…. Creo que necesito descansar…- Dicho esto la enfermera entro nuevamente al centro pokémon, dejo a Chansey a cargo de todo y se fue a su pequeña habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana la enfermera ya estaba lista para trabajar, salió de su cuarto, se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo, pero al llegar a este un semblante triste la invadió, y es que encima del recibidor se encontraba una pequeña llave con el N° 52 escrito en el.

-No te despediste…- dijo en voz baja, guardo la llave, y se fue a abrir el centro pokémon, tratando de olvidar el asunto.

La semana paso y todo el tumulto de gente que había llegado por la gran batalla ya se había ido, otra vez la tranquilidad invadía el centro pokémon. La enfermera Joy se encontraba limpiando unas bandejas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras tarareaba aquella melodiosa canción que gustaba de tararear Zeta cuando la acompañaba.

La tarareo una y otra vez mientras hacia sus quehaceres, el día pasó y comenzaba atardecer, solo un par de entrenadores habían visitado a la enfermera para curar a sus pokémon, así que se encontraba aburrida y pensativa. Cuando dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar a alguien cantar.

Un día me dijiste volveré  
ese día no te pude detener

-Esa melodía es de…- La enfermera incrédula veía como de detrás de unos pilares del centro, Zeta salía mientras entonaba la canción.

El vino de las copas se acabó

La enfermera salió de detrás del recibidor para colocarse delante de él, mientras Zeta abría sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Pero antes de partir  
no te vayas a olvidar  
un beso, un abrazo, un tierno y dulce chao  
un beso, un abrazo, hasta sólo un chao

Cantó Zeta para darle un tierno beso en la frente de ella.

-Ahora si mi pequeña, debo irme…- dijo mientras tomaba a la enfermera por los hombros.- No quiero que estés triste, ¿sí? Quiero saber que eres feliz con más amigos… y si encuentras a alguna personita especial mejor… como ese chico rubio… ¿cómo es que se llamaba? Jonh? Se estaban comiendo con la mirada ¿eh? Jajaja- se reía mientras a la enfermera se le subían los colores a las mejillas y comenzaba a golpear suavemente a Zeta.

-Claro que estaré bien y ahora que ya te despediste no estaré triste. Y lo que pase entre Jonh y yo no es de tu incumbencia- decía la enfermera con una mirada amenazadora.

-Chansey!- llegaba la pokémon por su abrazo de despedida.

-Chansey también te extrañare- decía el joven mientras se agachaba para abrazarla.

-Cuídate- Dijo por ultima ves Joy con una mirada suave, mientras veía como Zeta se despedía por ultima ves saliendo del Centro Pokémon.

En un bosque cercano el joven Zeta se encontraba caminando alejándose de la meseta añil, cuando de repente se detuvo.  
Bien, ahora si, debemos seguir a nuestro destino, pronto llegara la hora...-

Continuara...

Holo :3  
Jojojo espero les haya gustado este capítulo, aviso que cada capítulo puede que sean contados en distintos tiempos, por ejemplo que el 4 sea contado en el presente, y el 5 se trate de algo que paso hace un mes atrás del suceso del 4, en fin, lo importante es que todo al final tendrá sentido y se juntara en una gran familia feliz (?

Por ahí en los reviews dijeron que tenían una idea de cómo podría ser la trama jojojojo pero supongo que ya destroce sus esperanzas (? Ok ya mejor me callo  
recuerden que sus críticas y opiniones siempre son bienvenidas, y y y eso :P  
Este capi salió laaaaargo, pero bueno.  
Pido perdón a aquellos que gustan de las batallas pokémon, pero no soy buena escribiéndolas y me aburren un poco, sobre todo si son tan largas como debería ser esta jeje, para otras tratare de completarlas si es que les llama la atención las batallas, me despido!  
Chauu

PD: no se como cortar de una escena a otra :'v


	3. 3 Recuerdo

**3\. El Recuerdo.**

En un pequeño poblado llamado "Pueblo Paleta", una mujer de contextura delgada, de cabello castaño rojizo, vestida completamente de negro, se encontraba en su hogar junto a su fiel compañero Mr. Mime ordenando y preparando todo para, al parecer, visitas que recibiría hoy.

Además de ellos 2 en el hogar se encontraban otras 4 personas, una de ellas era una chica delgada, tez clara, cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verde, ella era Misty y vestía una ropa formal negra. Otra chica presente era algo menor que Misty, tez clara, cabello hasta los hombros de color morado, ojos lilas, vestía completamente formal y de negro, era la pequeña Anabel. Los 2 hombres al igual que las chicas vestían ropa formal negra, uno de ellos tenía el pelo verde oscuro y sus ojos eran negros, Tracey, y el otro de tez morena, ojos rasgados, cabello castaño oscuro, Brock.

Los 4 jóvenes se encontraban en la residencia Ketchum ayudando a Delia con los preparativos.  
El motivo, El cumpleaños de Ash, pero no iban a festejar exactamente, ¿o sí? Ya ni ellos sabian, nadie sabía que hacer ya, la mente de Delia era todo un enigma para todos, y ellos solo querían ayudarla lo más posible, aun cuando Ash, su hijo, ya llevaba perdido 6 años.

El joven moreno. Quien se encontraba junto a Delia en la cocina preparando pequeños platillos para que los invitados puedan matar el hambre. Parecía estar bastante preocupado por el deplorable estado en que la señora Delia se encontraba. Pero él ya sabía que en estas fechas siempre se ponía así.  
Por otra parte los 3 amigos se encontraban arreglando y acomodando los muebles para recibir cómodamente a los demás invitados.

Las horas pasaron, ya todo estaba listo, así como también ya habían llegado todos los invitados. Muchos rostro se volvían a reencontrar como ya era costumbre de hace años. Nuevamente por la misma causa de siempre, aquel difunto cuyo velorio parecía "celebrarse" todos los años en su cumpleaños, y es que. Para la madre de él, era su cumpleaños el día del trágico suceso.  
Todos los invitados conversaban animadamente, dentro de lo que la ocasión lo permitía.

En un rincón del living estaba Misty. May y Brock hablando, cuando un joven se acerca al pequeño grupo, el joven tenía el pelo desordenado, de color castaño, ojos negros, respiro hondo y toco el hombro de la pelirroja para llamar su atención, esta simplemente se giró.  
-Que pasa Ritchie? - Pregunto con duda en su rostro.

-Misty... chicos... emhh quería decirles, no quiero que piensen mal de mí ni nada... pero...- el chico nervioso no pudo terminar de comunicar su enredado mensaje.

-Dejarás de venir. ¿Cierto? - dijo tranquilamente la ojiverde.

\- Si- Dijo el joven suspirando pesadamente. - Sé que ustedes deben ser los más afectados, pero enserio... no soporto más, hace una semana atrás estaba completamente feliz con mi novia y ahora... míranos otra vez con caras deprimidas, como todos los años… Es venir aquí y...- Dijo el joven mientras levantaba sus hombros como si no supiera el que, Luego bajo pesadamente los brazos golpeándolos con su cuerpo.

\- Y asistir una vez más a su funeral.- termino de decir una chica peli azul colocando sus manos en los hombros del dueño del Pikachu haciéndole fuerza como para que botara el estrés.  
-Dawn... si... es justamente eso.-  
-lo sé, todos tenemos que pasar por eso. Yo una semana antes de venir me preparo psicológicamente para esto... aunque en realidad, para ti debe ser peor, la señora Delia siempre se pone muy atenta contigo, porque piensa que eres Ash, y esta toooodo el rato mirándote, como ahora...- Decía la peli azul. Mientras May y Brock miraban de reojo a la señora.

-es verdad...- Decía el moreno confirmando lo que la chica decía. - Bueno Ritchie, si quieres dejar de venir no te preocupes, siempre que quieras volver o necesites algo estaremos ahí, Nos haz ayudado mucho en todo este tiempo, así que no pienses que estas solo. Además... creo que incluso esto podría ayudar a Delia.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la pelirroja.  
\- Creo que el que Ritchie deje de venir hará que ella acepte más el hecho de que Ash ya no esté con nosotros, en estas fechas siempre refugia sus esperanzas en Ritchie.- término de decir el criador pokémon.

-cierto, yo estoy segura que ella ni siquiera ve a Ritchie, sino a Ash, además con sparky en su hombro... debe ayudar más aun a sus alucinaciones.

-Bien... de alguna forma me alegra saber que al alejarme de esto voy a ayudar igualmente, aunque saben que si necesitan algo pueden llamarme sin pensarlo y vendré lo más pronto posible para ayudarlos.

-Gracias Ritchie.- dijo la ojiverde esbozando una suave sonrisa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya van a tocar las 12! ¡Vengan para apagar las velas! – Hablo por primera vez en la noche la Madre del "festejado".

Al ínstate todos comenzaron a acercarse a la mesa principal, en donde la dueña de casa había colocado una gran torta echa por ella, aparentemente de Baileys, el sabor favorito de su hijo. En la cima de la torta, 2 velas se posicionaban, ambas tenían la forma del número dos, haciendo referencia al vigésimo segundo cumpleaños del azabache.

Como ya estaban acostumbrados todos, comenzaron a cantar el "cumpleaños feliz", finalizando esto, hacían un minuto de silencio, y luego la madre de Ash procedía a apagar las velas, pero esta vez fue diferente.

\- Ritchie, ¿podrías apagar tú las velas esta vez? – Decía Delia en tono suave mientras posaba sus tristes ojos en el chico mencionado.

Ritchie quien se sintió completamente observado y algo incómodo ante la petición de la señora, miro de reojo a May. Quien con pequeños movimientos de su cabeza y labios le indicaba que realizara la petición.  
Viendo esto, Ritchie cerro los ojos aspiró todo el aire que pudo y procedió a apago las velas, todos aplaudieron.

\- Muchas gracias Ritchie- dijo Delia mientras tomaba una espátula y un cuchillo comenzando a partir el enorme pastel.

Mientras se dedicaba a esto, Iris, Cilan y Serena ayudaban a entregar los pedazos de torta y a poner el plato bajo el trozo de pastel que sostenía la señora antes de que se le cayera.

-Iris, ¿quién falto esta vez?- pregunto la dueña de casa.

-¿eh? Ah... pues... Lucy no pudo venir porque tenía un par de retadores así que debía ocuparse de eso. Cynthia no pudo venir porque no le dieron permiso. En realidad… hable con ella, y sonaba muy molesta, Ella ya había avisado que en estas fechas estaría ocupada y que no le coloquen trabajo, pero surgió algo importante, así que tuvo que asistir sí o sí. Sus jefes le pidieron perdón y que cualquier otra fecha que necesitara podía tomarla sin peros cuando quisiera. Así que supongo que vendrá después a visitarla.- decía la chica de frondosa cabellera. – Me alegra tanto que Cynthia siendo alguien muy ocupada dedique gran parte de su tiempo para venir a visitarla, es alguien con un alma muy buena, y apuesto que ella hace que no se sienta tan sola, aunque claro Mr. Mime también siempre le acompaña.- Dijo la chica de piel morena sonriendo alegremente mientras ayudaba con los platos.

-Después falto Korrina, pero no sé exactamente porque, supongo que fue por deberes del gimnasio, aunque es raro, jamás había tenido problemas para venir… y después Angie, y tampoco sé porque falto la verdad.

-oh, bueno, supongo que tenían sus motivos, lo importante es que igualmente vinieron muchos de los amigos de mi querido hijo.- Hablo Delia mientras sus ojos se volvían a poner cristalinos, como ya era costumbre verlos.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de atrás de la casa un vasto grupo de pokémon se encontraban haciendo lo mismo con una gran poketorta echa especialmente por Brock para todos los pokémon. Y es que todos querían acompañar a los fieles amigos del joven desaparecido, sobre todo a Pikachu, quien era el más afectado, todos querían brindarle su apoyo o ayuda en caso de necesitarlo.

Y es que desde hace 5 años Delia y Pikachu se habían transformado en el dúo depresivo, quien los viera juntos sentiría una enorme tristeza y dolor en su pecho, el dolor que los 2 transmitían era completamente visible y palpable a kilómetros de distancia, incluso, para algunos pokémon mas sensitivos que otros, el simple hecho de acercarse a la residencia Ketchum hacia que estos se sintieran con menos energías, desanimados o simplemente querían no hacer nada.

La noche paso tranquila, para eso de las 2:00 am todos comenzaron a ordenar y limpiar, ayudando para que no se le hiciera tan pesado a Delia.  
Con tantas manos ayudando para las 3:00 am todo estaba listo y los muebles acomodados donde correspondían.  
Todos los jóvenes procedieron irse para dormir.  
Con el profesor Oak se iría su nieto, Tracey, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Diantha y Ritchie. Mientras que Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Lyra, Serena y Alexa se quedarían a dormir en la casa de Delia.

Luego de separados, cada uno, con el cansancio en el cuerpo, se dispuso a dormir, y así fue, tanto la habitación de Ash como la de huéspedes era usada a su máximo potencial, con sacos de dormir y colchones en el suelo los 9 invitados se las arreglaban para acomodarse en ambas habitaciones, 4 en la de invitados y 5 en la del joven, puesto que esta era más grande.

Eran eso de las 5:00 am, las luces de la casa se encontraban todas apagadas, menos una, leve y suave, para que nadie notase su presencia.

Una pequeña lámpara colocada estratégicamente como adorno en una mesita al lado del sofá, perfecta para que nadie dentro de la casa pudiera notar que estaba prendida, a menos que estuvieran muy cerca, y que cualquiera que pasara por fuera de la casa pensara que se tratara de alguna vela. Justo al lado de ella, sentada en el sofá, una sombra delgada parecía estar pensativa, con la cabeza gacha, entre sus manos, una vieja foto era empapada con lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación sobrepoblada del entrenador, una joven de cabellos como el fuego parecía despertarse pesadamente, entre murmullos y maldiciones se dispuso a levantarse.

-No debí tomar tanto ponche…- susurro para ella misma, sin percatarse de que alguien más se encontraba perfectamente despierta. -¿mh? ¿Alexa? ¿Qué sucede, no puedes dormir?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-No exactamente… es Delia, está en el salón, y por lo que pude escuchar, estaba llorando… Quería bajar con ella, pero no creo que sea la persona indicada, quizás tu si puedas ir, ¿o mejor vamos las dos?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Mhhh… Primero lo primero- dijo la pelirroja saliendo a trote rápido de la habitación, volviendo rápidamente con un evidente rostro de alivio. – ahora sí, será mejor que bajemos las 2, tengo bastante confianza con la señora Delia, pero a veces se exalta demasiado… normalmente Cynthia es la que me ayuda con esto, pero esta vez no ha podido venir, así que necesitare tu ayuda.- Decía Misty mientras posicionaba una mirada seria en Alexa.

Esta simplemente asintió mientras le devolvía la mirada seria, ambas se levantaron y procedieron a caminar de puntillas, para no despertar a nadie más, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al tenue umbral que salía desde la sala, se asomaron levemente por la entrada de la sala, y ahí estaba, echa un ovillo en el sillón, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba, junto a ella, parecía estar una fotografía.

Ambas chicas se acercaron y pararon al frente de la señora, Misty se inclinó hacia ella y la movió ligeramente con su mano.

\- ¿Delia? Delia… Delia despierte…- la pelirroja insistió por unos minutos hasta que logro su objetivo.

La señora de manera pesada comenzó a alzar su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los preocupados ojos de la pelirroja y la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede Misty? – pregunto sin mucha gana.

-¿Como que qué pasa? Son más de las 5 de la mañana y usted aun no va a descansar - contesto Misty.

-¿Mh? - Delia se miró a sí misma, miro a su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba, y luego miro a su lado para ver el pequeño cuadro que se encontraba ahí, sobre el sofá junto a ella. Lo tomo entre sus mano, en él, una foto de ella misma con su hijo y su esposo, sus ojos se humedecieron y rápidamente lágrimas de amargura comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- Parece que ambos tienen la habilidad de desaparecer de mi vida- dijo aferrándose a la foto.  
-Delia, por favor, ya deje de hacerse daño, necesita olvidarse y superar esto.-  
-¿Cómo me puedes pedir algo así? Yo... No puedo... ¡Jamás lo dejaré!-  
-Delia por favor, lo que dice Misty es cierto, necesita salir adelante de todo esto, tampoco es necesario que lo olvide- dijo ahora la castaña mirando a Misty con ojos de reproche al decirle algo tan fuerte como el que olvidara a su hijo - Todos estamos con esta enorme tristeza, todos lo extrañamos, pero seguimos viviendo, y debemos aprender a vivir sin él, es difícil, lo sé, a algunos nos fue más fácil que a otros, pero debemos hacerlo, señora Delia, lo único que está logrando con esto es destruirse y ahogarse en una profunda pena, solo... Esta agonizando muy lentamente.- finalizo mientras sostenía a Delia de un hombro.  
-Si- hablo nuevamente la líder de gimnasio - De todas maneras estamos hablando de Ash, seguro que esta por ahí el muy...  
\- ¡Ya no quiero saber nada¡ él dijo un año, ¡y llevamos 6!, ¡6 años Misty!-  
-Tranquilícese Delia, estoy segura que él debe estar bien... en alguna parte- Dijo la joven apretando sus dientes frustrada por la situación y sintiendo un fuerte vacío en su estómago, mientras su mirada triste se desviaba al suelo  
-Ojala tengas razón y él... no este...- *Rompe en llanto* -¡Solo quiero ver a mi pequeño!-.

* * *

Lentamente Delia fue abriendo sus ojos, viendo con su mirada nublosa y volviendo a sentir como el agua tibia caía en su rostro y todo su cuerpo.

-Otra vez ese recuerdo…- Dijo para sí misma.

Rápidamente termino de bañarse y se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse y comenzar a preparar la comida. Hoy, como ya era costumbre desde hace unos años, vendría una visita muy importante para ella.

-Debo ir al mercado a comprar las verduras para la comida, ojala mi pequeña no llegue en mi ausencia… mhh… dijo que lo más probable era que llegara como a las 15:00, ¿y son?- Fue rápidamente a la cocina y miro el reloj que se encontraba allí. – Oh son las 11:00, tengo tiempo de sobra, ¡Qué bien! ¡Mr. Mime iré a comprar ya vengo!-  
-Maim maim!- Dijo saliendo de detrás de una puerta, despidiéndose de su dueña que caminaba rumbo a su destino.

* * *

**Buenas! Disculpen la horrrrrrrriiiiiible demora TwT me da vergüenza, pero bueno, durante todo este tiempo que eh estado ausente han pasado mil cosas en mi casa, así que no podía ni sentarme a escribir, y si me sentaba, no se me ocurría nada ene.**  
**Pero bueno, aun sigo media ocupada, pero igualmente seguiré publicando mi historia. lento pero seguro eue**  
**igualmente este capitulo es mas corto que los demás, pero sale mas gente conocida :3**  
**Espero les guste, si ven algún error, o tiene alguna idea, sugerencia, etc no duden en decirme :3 **  
**Me despido y espero "verlos" pronto Byeee...**


End file.
